creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Gingerbread Loaf
Basic Information A Gingerbread Loaf is a type of Bread that can be cooked/baked in a Cooking Station since December 14th 2015, the start of the Christmas Holiday event 2015 "Holiday Surprise!". If consumed, a Gingerbread Loaf will grant 100 additional points to the maximal health points of all player characters (no matter if F2P or "Pro") for the duration of 7:30 minutes. Gingerbread Loaves can also be fed to Pets and put on display in/on display containers of all kinds. It is recommended to only feed Gingerbread Loaves to Pets that prefer Gingerbread Loaves as their favorite type of Food. Different to all other Breads, this Christmas-specific kind of bread cannot be made into Sandwiches, but into several Christmas-themed building blocks instead, like Gingerbread Wall. How to obtain Gingerbread Loaves can be cooked by inserting the necessary ingredients into a Cooking Station. Cooking Stations can be crafted and have to be placed into the game world and activated (by clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key) in order to be used for cooking. You don't need to learn any special recipe to make Gingerbread Loaves, instead you can bake them by selecting the one basic recipe for all kinds of Breads in the Cooking Station. Since Food can only be placed into display containers but not into the game world as is, it cannot be bought via building kits for Blueprints, because items in display containers of Blueprints are merely "ghost images", not actual items that you could take out and use. Gingerbread Loaves are Christmas-themed items. Such, Gingerbread Loaves and many other Christmas-themed items and blocks can mainly randomly be obtained during the annual Christmas event for ca. one month lasting from December to January. This was also the case during Elfi's Wonderland event that started on December 19th 2018 with update R58 and lasted until January 25th 2019, Holiday Gift Boxes randomly spawn on Ice and Snow blocks. These colorful gift boxes could contain 2 or more rarely 4 already cooked Gingerbread Loaves and rather often 1-2 units of Molasses. Gingerbread Loaves appeared only occasionally in the Loot Bags of Reinbeaus during Elfi's Wonderland in 2018-2019, but were more often dropped by the rarely appearing Reaudolphs. Additionally, Trog Trap Events can randomly provide you with 1-2 already cooked Gingerbread Loaves, Frigid Pies, Frigid Sandwiches, Frigid Soups and/or Blizzard Chizzard Eggs in their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes if you manage to successfully complete these timed events. Trog Trap Events can be initiated by placing Trog Traps on the ground. Also, Holiday Loot Bags that can be dropped by Creatures during Trog Trap Events (mainly by Troggington's Minions, may contain the same Food types. Trog Traps could be obtained during Christmas event-times from free login chests, but also from Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs during Elfi's Wonderland in 2018-2019. These traps can also be bought throughout the year via building blocks for player-made Blueprints. In 2015 and 2016 though, Gingerbread Loves could be obtained from Blizzard Chizzards, Arctic Mirus and/or Rambeaus during Christmas event-times. In 2017, Gingerbread Loaves could be bought from Elfis during the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive, but not in 2018 anymore. How to unlock the crafting recipe The one recipe that you will need to cook/bake many different kinds of Bread - including Gingerbread Loaves - will be unlocked by taking Wheat for the first time. Wheat grows from Wheat Seeds after being planted (under fitting conditions). Wheat Seeds can be obtained as a random extra harvest when collecting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass. The Cooking Station features only 4 recipes that will enable you to cook up to 36 different types of Food depending on the ingredients you will insert into the slots of the Cooking Station. After the recipe for Bread has been unlocked, many different types of Bread - like Gingerbread Loaves - can be made by clicking at the now available basic bread recipe in the Cooking Station and then inserting different kinds of liquids additional to 4 portions of Wheat. How to cook In order to cook Gingerbread Loaves, you'll have to place a Cooking Station into the world and activate it (right-click or default key "f") while pointing your cursor at it. Depending on the ingredients you will now fill into the slots after clicking on the Bread recipe, different kinds of Bread can be produced. To cook 2 Gingerbread Loaves at a time in a Cooking Station, you'll need to select the recipe for all types of Bread and insert: * 1x Molasses that can be obtained as a rare drop from either Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards, Reinbeaus and Rambeaus, can be multiplied by letting it flow and can then be scooped up without requiring a Power Cell * 4 ears of Wheat grown on tilled soil near Water from Wheat Seeds that can be found when harvesting Tallgrass (and/or Savannah Tallgrass) or processing grown Wheat No alternative ingredients can be used to cook Gingerbread Loaves. If other types of liquids are used, other types of Breads will turn out (see below). Please note that only ordinary Bread (made from Wheat and ordinary Water) will unlock the recipe for (all) Sandwiches. Baking any other types of Bread (like Gingerbread Loaves) will currently not unlock any cooking recipes. How to use Different to all other Breads, the Christmas-specific Gingerbread Loaves cannot be made into Sandwiches, but into several Christmas-themed building blocks instead, like: * Gingerbread Wall * Swirl Gingerbread Wall * Tiled Gingerbread Wall * Brick Gingerbread Walls * Gingerbread Chimneys * Gingerbread Doors * Gingerbread Windows * Gingerbread Stairs * Gingerbread Roofs, and * Wafer Gingerbread Roofs All these blocks and shapes can only be crafted after learning their according seasonal rare Recipes. These recipes can be bought from Elfis during the annual Christmas event month for Rescued Toys, or can be obtained from players who have collected and stored surplus Recipes. Seasonal Recipes cannot be shared via Adventures. Plain Gingerbread Stairs on the other hand require Gingerbread Wall blocks to be crafted, and their Crafting Recipe will also be unlocked by obtaining Gingerbread Wall blocks for the first time. When consuming a Gingerbread Loaf, your character will be granted a bonus of 100 points to their maximum Health for 7 minutes and 30 seconds. You can consume Gingerbread Loaves by putting a stack of them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking your right mouse button or typing the number of the quickslot. Alternatively you can drag this Food (stack) with the left mouse button over your character's 3D model on the right side of the inventory and drop it there. Only one Gingerbread Loaf of a whole stack will automatically be consumed. A short cooldown prevents you from consuming another Gingerbread Loaf right away. If you eat more Gingerbread Loaves (by right-clicking or dragging & dropping again) shortly after an already consumed one, the effects/buffs will merely prolonged to 7:30 minutes anew. All types of Food can be fed to Pets. Pets cannot starve, but you can only harvest animal materials from them after you have fed them. Pets that prefer to eat Gingerbread Loaves will not provide you with their best harvest if you feed them any other types of Bread, like Wholesome Bread made with Mineral Water for example. Like nearly all Foodstuff, Gingerbread Loaves can be put on display by placing them into the slots of Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Holiday Mantles, Cabernatious Cabinets and the like. Food cannot be rotated when on display, but most display containers can be rotated together with all the items inside of them. Food cannot be placed into the game world directly. Other types of Bread Different types of Bread can be made by using the basic Bread recipe and inserting Wheat together with other kinds of Liquids into a Cooking Station. Depending on the type of liquid, various variants of Bread will be the result: * common Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged ordinary Water from rivers, lakes or oceans * Wholesome Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Mineral Water from the Stalactite layer, from oases in Canyons or made by purifying Corrupted Water * Bog Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Bog Water from Swamplands on the surface * Tar Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Tar from the Fossil layer or Stalactite layer underground, or made from Fossils with a Gauntlet Smash * Blazing Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Lava from the Lava layer or made by throwing Fire Bombs at Hardened Lava * Corrupted Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Corrupted Water from the Corruption layer or made by throwing Corrupt Bombs at ordinary blue Water * Gingerbread Loaf is made with 4x Wheat and 1x found Molasses obtained as a rare drop from either Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeau, multiplied by letting it flow How to obtain cooking ingredients Wheat can be grown (with a Plow) from Wheat Seeds which can be occasionally obtained while harvesting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass. You have to plant these Seeds under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive Wheat. Turnips can be found growing by themselves in Forests or even more often in Swamplands. By putting them into the Processor, Turnip Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Turnips. Crisphead Lettuce can be found growing by themselves in Forests or under trees in other Biomes. By putting them into the Processor, Lettuce Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Lettuces. Horned Melons can be found growing by themselves in (dangerous) Jungles only, which makes them rare discoveries. By putting them into the Processor, Horned Melon Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Melons. Chizzard Eggs can only be obtained from tamed Chizzards or Night Chizzards that spawn on Shores on Shorewood, in Jungles or more rarely in Canyons. You can only harvest Eggs from them after you have tamed them so that they have become your Pets and when you have fed them their preferred type of Food. Blizzard Chizzard Eggs can only be obtained from tamed Blizzard Chizzards. Blizzard Chizzards usually spawn during the day on Snow in Taigas, Tundras, on frozen Oceans or frozen plains. You can only harvest frigid Eggs from them after you have tamed them so that they have become your Pets and when you have fed them their preferred type of Food. Questionable Jerky can be made in a Forge from either Chizzard Gizzard or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard - these Gizzards can be obtained from any kind of Chizzard, either from their Loot Bags or by harvesting from them if they are your Pets. For Food, any type of Mushrooms can be used; Red Mushrooms that grow in patches of five units in Forests, Woodlands, Swamplands and Grassland; also Brown Mushroom that can be found embedded in Dirt directly under the top layer of most Biomes, especially at the entrance of Caves; and also the rarer Glowing Mushrooms that can be found on the Stalactite layer embedded in rocks and can be mined with an Obsidian Mining Cell. Ordinary blue Water can be scooped up from rivers, lakes or oceans without requiring any Power Cell (since update R62 on April 19th 2019). Ice and Snow can melt to Water. Mineral Water can be found on the Stalactite layer, in oases in Canyons or can be made by purifying Corrupted Water, and can be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Tar can be found on the Fossil layer or Stalactite layer underground or can be made by using a Gauntlet Smash on blocks of Fossils with the use of a Lumite Mining Cell and then scooped up with an Iron Mining Cell or better. Bog Water can be found in Swamplands on the surface and scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Liquid Lava can be found on the Lava layer or can be made by throwing Fire Bombs at Hardened Lava, and then can be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better (since update R62 on April 19th 2019). Corrupted Water can be found on the Corruption layer or made by throwing Corrupt Bombs at ordinary blue Water, and can then be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better (since update R62 on April 19th 2019). Molasses can be obtained as a rare drop from either Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeau. Molasses can be multiplied by letting it flow and can then be scooped up without requiring any Power Cell. Category:Food Category:Consumables Category:Buffs Category:Cooking Category:Ingredients Category:Displayable